


Вальс ля минор (для ангелов)

by marla666



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance, Slow Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marla666/pseuds/marla666
Summary: Все в этот миг стало вдруг неважным — и неудавшийся апокалипсис, и нависшая над ними угроза, и дрожащие в своих кадках фикусы — они с Кроули словно оказались вдвоем во всей вселенной, и Азирафэль знал, чувствовал, что должен не дать ему уйти, чтобы они оба не остались в полном одиночестве.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Вальс ля минор (для ангелов)

Спустя пару часов после несостоявшегося апокалипсиса Азирафэль все еще не мог до конца поверить в случившееся. Хотя реальность существовала, никак не давая повода в себе сомневаться — они с Кроули сидели на остановке в Нижнем Тадфилде и распивали, кажется, уже вторую бутылку вина на двоих, просто передавая ее друг другу. Это было совсем не похоже на их уютные встречи в Ритце или камерные посиделки в подсобке книжного магазина. Это оказалось лучше: все мелочи чудом не погибшего мира воспринимались сейчас как-то по-особому, острее и ярче, даже воздух будто пах иначе, и Азирафэль вдыхал его с особым удовольствием.

На скамейке между ними стояла коробка с артефактами, принадлежащими Всадникам — как самое надежное материальное подтверждение несостоявшегося конца света. Коробка была закрыта, но Азирафэль и так чувствовал исходящую от предметов силу — темную, давнюю и сейчас дремлющую до какого-нибудь следующего раза, который, как хотелось надеяться, никогда не настанет. Кроули выглядел на удивление спокойным, почти умиротворенным. Так, будто они просто выбрались на прогулку за город и немного задержались, а теперь всего лишь ждут автобус, идущий до Лондона, и отдыхают после долгого, полного событий дня. Впрочем, отчасти это было правдой, во всяком случае, в том, что касалось количества и интенсивности событий.

Кроули в привычной манере развалился на своей стороне скамьи, как делал каждый раз, когда они виделись в парке, и время от времени бросал на ангела долгие взгляды. Лишь легкая тень усталости на его лице выдавала то, что поездка в горящей машине и остановка времени не дались ему совсем уж легко. Азирафэль силился сказать что-то ободряющее, но ничего толкового не лезло в голову, к тому же сам он ощущал себя неспокойно. Все будто бы закончилось здесь и сегодня, но наверняка не для них, со всей очевидностью виноватых в произошедшем — как для рая, так и для ада. Пророчество Агнес, будто бы само влетевшее ему в руки, жгло карман, и Азирафэль, помешкав, достал его, а затем протянул Кроули. Это могло касаться и его тоже, ведь они теперь были связаны сильнее, чем обычно — а может, всегда были, но Азирафэль понял это со всей ясностью только сейчас.

Когда курьер забрал коробку, он поймал себя на желании придвинуться поближе к Кроули, сесть, соприкоснувшись с его плечом своим, будто хотел получить осязаемое подтверждение, что он здесь не один. Пока Азирафэль колебался, не будет ли это слишком сентиментальным жестом и как отреагирует на это Кроули, в конце темной улицы показался автобус.

— Попрошу его высадить меня возле книжного, — рассеянно сказал Азирафэль, с отстраненным удивлением отмечая, как дрогнул его голос на этой фразе. Он не мог вернуться на небеса, слишком уж своевольно он себя повел, чтобы заявиться к своим как ни в чем не бывало. Он выбрал Землю, а единственным местом, где он ощущал себя здесь как дома, был магазин, которого больше не существовало.

— Он сгорел, помнишь? — мягко сказал Кроули, в его голосе сквозило искреннее сожаление. Возможно, он тоже был немного привязан к этому месту или же по-настоящему сочувствовал — в любом случае это казалось трогательным. Азирафэль даже собирался сказать об этом вслух, но неожиданное предложение Кроули пожить в его квартире застало врасплох.

Кроули и раньше приглашал его в гости, но Азирафэль под разными предлогами отказывался. Ему, конечно, было страшно любопытно, но еще больше — просто страшно. Отчасти из-за того, что этим он невольно подставит их обоих перед раем или адом, но в основном потому, что для него самого это стало бы еще одним шагом к сближению, совершенно очевидным доказательством для самого себя, что он влюблен в демона.

— Думаю, моей стороне это не очень понравится, — неуверенно сказал он, чувствуя себя невероятно глупо. На небесах уже знали о них с Кроули, странно было продолжать скрываться, хотя в глубине души Азирафэль еще надеялся объяснить случившееся. Только вот стоило ли это делать после стольких неудачных попыток быть услышанным?

— У тебя больше нет твоей стороны, — сказал Кроули с той же интонацией, с которой говорил про магазин, будто просто напоминал про совершенно очевидные и не очень приятные факты. — Как и у меня. Мы теперь на своей стороне. И, как сказала Агнес, нужно с умом выбирать обличия.

Это была правда: Азирафэлю было не к кому обратиться, не на кого надеяться, некому доверять, кроме демона, и это простое «мы» согревало, давало надежду. Кроули не ждал ответа, лишь кивнул ему и, поднявшись, направился к автобусу, который остановился напротив скамейки. Ангел шагнул в открытые двери следом за ним, ощущая себя так, словно входит в новую жизнь.

Кроули занял место возле окна, и Азирафэль опустился на сиденье рядом с ним, чувствуя себя взволнованным и решительным как никогда.

— Я так и не сказал тебе спасибо, — глубоко вздохнув, начал он и осторожно взял Кроули за руку.

— За что? — удивился тот, вопросительно приподняв одну бровь.

— За то, что придумал, как выйти из ситуации с Люцифером, — пояснил Азирафэль. — Думаю, в ином случае мы бы здесь не сидели.

— А, ерунда, — повел плечами Кроули. — Это все заслуга мальца. Хорошо, что он оказался таким сообразительным.

— В любом случае ты выиграл для нас время, — возразил Азирафэль, чувствуя, как приятное тепло, возникшее где-то между их соединенными ладонями, распространяется по руке вверх, щекочет кожу, сворачивается клубочком в груди.

— А что мне было делать? — беззаботно спросил Кроули, легко сжав пальцы Азирафэля своими и улыбнувшись уголками губ. — Ты умеешь мотивировать.

Остаток пути они проехали в уютном молчании, хотя Азирафэль и планировал обсудить несколько срочных вопросов. Но Кроули не отнял руку, а потом и вовсе склонил голову ему на плечо и, кажется, задремал. Ангел знал о его слабости ко сну, а потому и не пытался начать разговор, к тому же тишина, как оказалось, нужна была и ему самому — завороженный мерным, негромким гулом мотора автобуса и мелькающими за окном пригородными пейзажами, он позволил себе ни о чем не думать. Поймав себя на том, что тихонько, почти украдкой поглаживает запястье Кроули большим пальцем, Азирафэль с удивлением отметил, что это довольно умиротворяющее занятие и, похоже, Кроули не возражает. Казалось, здесь и сейчас в дороге они находятся в безопасности, словно оказались на нейтральной территории, где никто не может их потревожить, а время само собой безо всяких усилий и сотворения чудес лениво замерло, дав им возможность передохнуть. Азирафэлю ужасно не хотелось, чтобы эта поездка заканчивалось.

Конечно, можно было пустить автобус кататься по кругу, но благодаря им он и так отклонился от маршрута, а уже ближе к центру города проснулся Кроули, сев прямо и зевнув. Азирафэль был уверен, что за стеклами очков он хлопает глазами, как человек, которого только что подняли с постели, а еще был почти убежден, что демон вовсе не дремал, а прикидывался.

— Нам пора выходить, — сказал Кроули, обращаясь к Азирафэлю, и коротко сжал его ладонь, которую так и не выпустил из своей.

Возможно, стоило возразить, напомнить, что он ни на что не соглашался и планировал ехать до книжного, но ангел не стал этого делать: пора было привыкать действовать не по правилам, в которых больше не было смысла. Но решительность, с которой он шагнул в автобус, испарилась, и теперь Азирафэль чувствовал себя немного растерянным, да и выглядел наверняка так же, потому что Кроули, внимательно посмотрев на него, ободряюще улыбнулся.

Ночной Лондон встретил их прохладой и тишиной — не такой, как в Тадфилде, но все равно необычной для большого города, пусть даже на часах и было давно за полночь. Похоже, сейчас весь мир приходил в себя, даже не понимая, что чуть было не произошло.

Автобус уже уехал, а Азирафэль и Кроули не двинулись с места, стоя друг напротив друга в свете фонаря и ожидая, кто из них заговорит первым.

— Думаю, находиться сейчас рядом со мной — не лучший вариант, — вздохнул наконец Азирафэль. Он совершенно не хотел расставаться с Кроули, но его беспокоили некоторые вопросы безопасности. — Вероятно, что в ближайшее время за мной явятся, чтобы вызвать на не самый приятный разговор.

— Разговор? — изумление демона было совершенно неподдельным, он даже сдвинул очки ниже, чтобы посмотреть на Азирафэля максимально выразительно. — Ангел, ты же понимаешь, что им одним не обойдется? По меркам рая и ада мы оба — предатели.

— Ты был прав, слово действительно отвратительное, — сглотнув ком в горле, согласился Азирафэль. Ему не нравилось думать о себе, как о предателе: он все еще оставался ангелом и собирался до последнего быть на стороне добра. — Считаешь, они пойдут на… крайние меры?

— Уверен в этом, — хмуро ответил Кроули, надевая очки обратно и засовывая руки в карманы. — Я убил демона.

— Ты… что? — будто бы не веря в услышанное, спросил Азирафэль, волнение которого моментально усилилось в несколько раз: не было никаких сомнений, что Кроули грозит самое суровое наказание за одну только связь с ангелом, а уж теперь и подавно.

— То есть не совсем убил, просто поспособствовал тому, что он опрокинул на себя ведро святой воды, — Кроули выразительно скривился. — Так себе зрелище, если честно.

— Той, которую я… — решил уточнить Азирафэль, хотя и так знал ответ.

— Именно той, — кивнул Кроули. — Благодаря этому я еще здесь.

— Но ты и сам мог погибнуть, — нахмурился Азирафэль, в глубине души испытывая облегчение от того, что несколько десятков лет назад принял это сложное решение и достал для Кроули то, что тот просил.

— Со мной все в порядке, как видишь, — заверил его Кроули, делая шаг вперед, будто хотел, чтобы ангел рассмотрел его с более близкого расстояния и убедился в этом сам. — А вот тебя умудрились развоплотить. Может, расскажешь, кто?

— Честно говоря, я сам виноват, — признался Азирафэль, решив пока не упоминать о том, какую роль во всем это сыграл Шедвелл. — Открыл портал, чтобы связаться с Богом, и потом случайно наступил на еще активированный круг.

— И что тебе сказал Бог? — полюбопытствовал Кроули, склонив голову набок.

— Ничего, — помолчав, неохотно признался Азирафэль. — Со мной говорил только Метатрон, который оказался таким же засра… в общем, мало чем отличался от других ангелов, которые хотели войны.

— Ожидаемо, — хмыкнул Кроули, вздернув подбородок.

— И это все, что ты скажешь? — удивился Азирафэль.

— А что ты хочешь услышать? — Кроули пожал плечами.

— Думал, это будет что-то вроде «ну я же тебе говорил», — предположил Азирафэль.

— Зачем, если ты и сам это помнишь? К тому же выглядело бы так, будто я злорадствую, — пояснил Кроули.

— А ты злорадствуешь?

— Даже не думал.

— Ладно, — слабо улыбнулся Азирафэль, стараясь унять волнение, медленно и неотвратимо перерастающее в панику. — И что они теперь… могут с тобой сделать?

— С нами, Азирафэль, — мрачно уточнил Кроули. — Десять миллионов возмущенных ангелов, как и десять миллионов возмущенных демонов вряд ли успокоятся, пока… отступники не будут публично наказаны. В моем случае способ расправы очевиден, как мне кажется.

— Святая вода? — почти шепотом спросил Азирафэль, будто сейчас сами слова, сказанные слишком громко, могли причинить Кроули вред.

— Наисвятейшая, какую им смогут предоставить, — заверил Кроули. — Хастур видел, что я сделал, и он точно не позволит спустить все на тормозах. Он меня давно на дух не переносит.

— Но тогда Аду придется договориться с ангелами, — задумчиво продолжил Азирафэль, в голове которого наконец начала складываться общая картина открывающейся перед ними обоими перспективы. По всем параметрам возмутительной, даже ужасающей, но вполне вероятной. — И если демонам нужна святая вода, то они обязаны что-то дать взамен. Ангелы не станут сотрудничать с врагами за спасибо.

— Ага, — кивнул Кроули нарочито беззаботно, но было заметно, с каким напряжением он стиснул зубы. — Есть у нас одна смертельная, уничтожающая ангелов штука из самых недр преисподней.

— Нет, они не могут на такое пойти! — воскликнул Азирафэль с пылом и осекся под взглядом Кроули, а затем тихо продолжил: — Ты прав. Конечно же, они могут.

Он вдруг ощутил себя совершенно потерянным, оглушенным окончательным пониманием, что они с Кроули действительно остались лишь вдвоем, сами по себе против всех остальных. Земле уже не грозило уничтожение — во всяком случае, не в ближайшее время — но вот их существование в этом и любом из других миров стояло под вопросом. Азирафэль поежился, сдерживая иррациональный порыв наплевать на правила приличия и материализовать крылья прямо сейчас, чтобы укрыть ими Кроули в отчаянной, иллюзорной попытке защитить. Но это бы все равно не помогло, явись за ними жаждущие суда и следствия ангелы или демоны.

— У нас есть предсказание, — сказал тем временем Кроули, выуживая из кармана обгоревший клочок бумаги и протягивая ему. — Должна же быть польза от твоей любви к пророческим книгам.

— С умом выбирай обличья, — пробормотал Азирафэль, мельком бросая взгляд на фразу, которую и так прекрасно помнил. — Если речь идет об адском пламени и святой воде, то очевидно нам стоит… Поменяться местами?

— У тебя есть другие предложения? Хотя бы одно? — хмыкнул Кроули.

— Честно говоря, нет, — признался Азирафэль, пряча бумажку себе в карман. — Это звучит логично, тем более Агнесса, насколько мне известно, действительно никогда не ошибалась в предсказаниях. Но я не уверен, возможно ли совершить что-либо подобное.

Естественно, речь шла не просто о смене внешности: у каждого ангела и демона была своя аура, свой уникальный энергетический отпечаток, по которому его узнавали и могли отследить другие. Изменив лишь внешний облик, можно было одурачить людей, но никак не Рай или Ад. Им обоим требовалась маскировка посложнее, по сути, ему с Кроули нужно было обменяться частичками самой своей сущности, сделав это настолько аккуратно, чтобы не навредить друг другу. Сотворить совместное ангельско-демонское чудо, подобного которому никто не делал раньше. Звучало рискованно и… почему-то даже обнадеживающе.

— Думаю, нам стоит попробовать, — сказал Кроули нетерпеливо. — Только не прямо здесь, ангел. Придется сосредоточиться, это же тебе не велосипеды чинить.

— Боюсь, от велосипедов, пусть даже с двенадцатью скоростями, сейчас никакого толку, — согласился Азирафэль. — Пожалуй, я принимаю твое приглашение в гости. У нас наверняка не слишком много времени в запасе.

— Вряд ли кто-то будет заморачиваться бюрократическими вопросами и затягивать процесс, — согласился Кроули, делая шаг в сторону и выжидающе глядя на Азирафэля. — Но немного прогуляться мы, надеюсь, успеем. Здесь недалеко.

— Я мог бы в случае необходимости перенести нас куда угодно, — сказал ангел, шагая рядом с Кроули. Наверняка тот потратил довольно много сил на сегодняшние демонические чудеса, так что Азирафэль счел нужным озвучить, что готов действовать.

— Надеюсь, это не понадобится, — ответил Кроули. — К тому же нас все равно найдут, это вопрос принципа. Вариант с Альфой Центавра теперь не совсем подойдет, да и глупо было бы, правда? Мне нравится на Земле.

— И мне, — сказал Азирафэль и, помолчав, продолжил: — Даже если у нас получится поменяться местами, думаешь, наш план не разгадают?

— Помнишь, когда ты только открыл магазин? — спросил неожиданно Кроули.

— Конечно, — кивнул Азирафэль и улыбнулся собственному воспоминанию. — Ты принес мне великолепный шоколад!

— А еще тебя собирались отправить обратно на небеса, — напомнил Кроули.

— Повезло, что они тогда изменили свое решение, — прокомментировал Азирафэль, все еще не понимая, к чему идет разговор.

— Везение здесь ни при чем, ангел, — возразил Кроули. — Это я устроил небольшое представление специально для Гавриила. Он был уверен, что совершенно случайно подслушал мой разговор с другим демоном. «О, мой заклятый враг теперь перестанет нам мешать», «Наконец-то мы воплотим наши самые коварные планы!» и все в таком духе. Оскар бы мне не дали, но получилось довольно убедительно.

— Почему ты мне не рассказал? — спросил Азирафэль. Он помнил, что тогда изумился такой быстрой смене планов райских сил и даже говорил об этом Кроули, но тот в ответ лишь недоуменно пожимал плечами, мол, что ты хочешь, все начальство — самодуры.

— Ты бы наверняка сказал мне, что показываться на глаза Гавриилу было слишком рискованно, — пояснил Кроули.

— Ты прав, — подумав, согласился ангел. — Я бы именно так и высказался, несмотря на то, что был бы тебе очень…

— Не стоит благодарностей, я сделал это из эгоистичных побуждений, — не дав ему закончить, произнес Кроули. — Без тебя на Земле было бы значительно скучнее.

— Ладно, — согласился Азирафэль, так и не озвучив слово «признателен». — Можно тебя кое о чем спросить?

— Я весь внимание.

— Ты ведь умеешь танцевать?

— Это весьма неожиданный вопрос, — голос Кроули звучал крайне заинтересованно. — Скорее да, чем нет. Ну, знаешь, приходилось бывать в разных местах и заниматься там разными вещами, в том числе и танцами.

— Ты мог бы потом, после всего этого, научить меня… чему-нибудь? — попросил Азирафэль. Ему было важно получить хоть какое-то обещание того, что это «потом» у них будет. Так что почему бы и не танцы?

— Я думал, после гавота тебе все это стало уже неинтересно, — хмыкнул Кроули. — Что тебя привлекает теперь? Ламбада? Полонез? Твист?

— Гавот слишком быстро вышел из моды, — отмахнулся Азирафэль. — Я тогда очень расстроился и был не готов пробовать что-то новое.

— Что ж, я в твоем полном распоряжении, ангел, — миролюбиво сказал Кроули. — Всегда готов научить тебя чему-нибудь плохому. Может, ты хочешь танцевать хастл?

— Пожалуй, это даже звучит слишком хаотично для меня, — ответил Азирафэль. — Но я готов рассмотреть другие варианты.

Оставшуюся часть пути они проговорили о популярных в разные времена танцах, будто бы никаких более актуальных тем у них сейчас и не было. Тем не менее это не мешало Азирафэлю постоянно проверять пространство на предмет появления ангелов, демонов или тех и других разом. Он был уверен, что Кроули делает то же самое.

— Кажется, за нами нет хвоста, — уже возле самых дверей квартиры Азирафэль наконец перевел тему с кадрили на более насущные вопросы.

— Чувствую себя как в низкопробном шпионском фильме, — пожаловался Кроули, явно прислушиваясь к ощущениям, а потом щелкнул пальцами, чтобы открыть дверь. — Внутри тоже никого, так что — добро пожаловать в обитель зла! Чувствуй себя как дома, ангел.

Свет в квартире включился автоматически, и Азирафэль сделал шаг вперед к приоткрытой двери в комнату.

— Осторожно, там на пороге то, что когда-то было Лигуром, — предупредил Кроули, прежде чем он успел споткнуться о лежащие на полу кучкой вещи. Рядом валялось пустое пластиковое ведро.

— Ох, — сказал Азирафэль и замер на месте, не в силах отвести взгляд и холодея от одной мысли, что подобное может произойти с Кроули. Что это уже могло случиться, сделай он одно неосторожное движение. Ангел бы даже ничего не узнал, ни о чем не догадался, решив, что демон действительно улетел на Альфу Центавра и не вспоминает о нем.

— Сейчас я с этим разберусь, — сказал тем временем Кроули, становясь за его плечом и проводя ладонью над горкой тряпья. Теперь на полу осталось одно лишь черное пятно, будто здесь жгли костер.

— Позволь, я помогу, — Азирафэль быстро взмахнул рукой, окончательно избавляясь от следов уничтоженного демона. Впрочем, это все равно не помогло унять вновь разбуженное чувство тревоги и полностью прогнать из головы мысли о произошедшем. Ведь все могло бы сложиться не так удачно, да и сейчас ситуация способна пойти наперекосяк.

— Пожалуй, налью нам выпить, — сказал Кроули поспешно, явно не желая говорить об этом дальше, а затем скрылся за одной из дверей длинного коридора, ведущего направо.

Азирафэль осмотрелся: квартира даже на беглый взгляд выглядела большой, сложно было сказать, сколько на самом деле здесь комнат. Высокие потолки и монотонно-серые стены давали ощущение пространства, на их фоне массивный стол с лепниной и пара кресел с высокими резными спинками выделялись особенно четко. Все это очень подходило Кроули — большое помещение, идеальный порядок, огромный экран на стене и несколько предметов разных эпох на отдельных подставках — ничего лишнего. На первый взгляд достаточно строго, а местами нарочито вычурно, словно находишься в музее, а не в чьем-то доме.

Но Кроули вряд ли держал что-то в квартире просто так, без особой причины. Азирафэль не зря считал, что тот крайне сентиментален, и улыбнулся, увидев одну из версий Моны Лизы на стене. Конечно, Кроули был знаком с Леонардо, он всегда питал слабость к изобретениям и изобретателям — настолько, что сохранил эту картину и повесил на видное место. Немного полюбовавшись творением талантливого художника, Азирафэль перевел взгляд за окно, где мерцал во тьме огнями Лондон, а затем подошел к столу. По центру стояла старинная шкатулка, а на самом краю примостилась книга по астрономии, к которой демон был неравнодушен — Кроули всегда говорил о звездах со странной смесью увлечения и едва уловимой тоски. Азирафэль подозревал, что это как-то связано с его прошлым, еще тем далеким временем, когда тот был ангелом, но попытки об этом расспросить приводили в тупик — демон менял тему разговора и отшучивался, а настаивать не было смысла.

Азирафэль только успел коснуться обложки книги, как Кроули вернулся, неся с собой два стакана с виски — один из них он пододвинул по поверхности стола к ангелу.

— У тебя здесь… Неплохо, — сказал тот, посмотрев на Кроули и ощущая себя странно, будто не знал, с какой целью на самом деле пришел и что сейчас должен делать. Словно ступил на запретную территорию, вторгся в личное пространство, где был пока не готов оказаться. Вроде бы у них был план, но это казалось каким-то туманным, призрачным, а сейчас Азирафэль смотрел на Кроули и будто бы видел его четче, ближе — от этого перехватывало дыхание и путались мысли.

— Неплохо? — Кроули развалился в стоящем рядом со столом кресле и покачал рукой с зажатым в ней стаканом в воздухе. Кубики льда чуть слышно застучали о стенки. — Да это же…

— Это же та самая птица или мне кажется? — удивленно спросил Азирафэль, взгляд которого упал на статую в конце коридора. — Из разрушенной церкви?

История о том, как Кроули спас его в ситуации с нацистами, была для Азирафэля особенной. Впрочем, как и любая их встреча, но именно этой в его памяти было отведено отдельное место.

— Да-да, это она, — отмахнулся Кроули с таким видом, будто бы коллекционировать предметы из разрушенных церквей было для него делом обычным и чуть ли не каждодневным. — Забавно тогда все получилось — не для тех безмозглых нацистов, конечно. О, им пришлось несладко! — он перешел на выразительный шепот. — Я проверял.

Азирафэль не стал уточнять, что именно Кроули увидел там внизу. В конце концов, эти заблудшие души сделали свой выбор, так же как и он — свой.

— И ты решил забрать с собой сувенир на память?

— Что-то вроде того.

— Думаю, что это невероятно… — начал Азирафэль, не в силах сдержать улыбку.

— Нет, нет, — запротестовал Кроули. — Только не говори, что это невероятно мило, прошу тебя! Мы же вроде договорились обходиться без этого слова?

— Вообще-то не договорились, но я стараюсь подобрать аналог, — вздохнул Азирафэль, покачав головой, и сделал вид, что глубоко задумался.

— У тебя получится, ты же столько книг прочитал, — решил подразнить его Кроули.

— Ни одного варианта, которым бы ты был доволен, я, к сожалению, не придумал, — максимально довольным тоном ответил Азирафэль. — Трогательно? Романтично?

— Давай остановимся на последнем, просто чтобы больше не продолжать? — демонстративно скривился Кроули и сделал глоток из стакана.

— Мне так даже больше нравится, — быстро согласился Азирафэль, которого отвлекли попавшие в поле зрения огромные зеленые листья, виднеющиеся в одном из дверных проемов. Кроули как-то упоминал про фикусы и что-то про их выращивание дома. И, оказывается, не шутил. — Я смотрю, у тебя здесь целый сад.

— Тебе он не понравится, ангел, — бросил Кроули вслед Азирафэлю, который направился в сторону растений, чтобы получше их изучить. — Серьезно, давай как-нибудь позже, у нас есть дело!

— Да-да, я помню, — отозвался Азирафэль, останавливаясь возле огромных вазонов и задирая голову вверх. Слишком уж ему было любопытно, что здесь может оказаться не так — фикусы были большие, раскидистые, некоторые из них достигали верхушками самого потолка. Наверняка вырастить такие можно было только с большой любовью, но вот ее-то как раз Азирафэль не чувствовал, сколько ни прислушивался к ощущениям. Он даже протянул руку к одному из сочных, больших листьев, но не успел дотронуться, как растение задрожало, словно при сильном землетрясении.

— Я предупреждал, — укоризненно сказал Кроули, неслышно подходя ближе. При звуке его голоса остальные фикусы тоже мелко затряслись, словно по команде.

— Но… что ты с ними творишь? — изумился Азирафэль, разворачиваясь к демону, который теперь стоял буквально в паре шагов от него.

— Держу в страхе, — пожал плечами Кроули. — Нужно просто хорошо расти, никаких засохших листьев и поникших веток.

— А что случается с теми, кто не справился? — спросил Азирафэль, которого сейчас, по-хорошему, вообще не должно было волновать, что делает Кроули со своими растениями, но это почему-то казалось важным.

— Отправляются туда, откуда нет возврата, — с нарочитым воодушевлением сказал Кроули, криво улыбнувшись, и скрестил на груди руки. — Старый, проверенный способ, известный еще с момента сотворения мира, а может быть, и раньше. Просто. Будь. Гребаным. Идеалом!

— Так вот, как ты думаешь, все работает с нами? — чуть более возмущенно, чем собирался, поинтересовался Азирафэль, до которого понемногу стал доходить смысл существования этой миниатюрной модели вселенной.

— Так это сработало со мной, — процедил сквозь зубы Кроули. — Один раз и навсегда.

Никогда за все шесть тысяч лет они всерьез не говорили о том, как Кроули пал, почему это случилось с ним и что он сам чувствовал по этому поводу. Слишком личная тема, начинать разговор о которой было попросту страшно, неудобно, всегда неуместно. Вот и теперь Азирафэлю казалось, что они вот-вот поссорятся на ровном месте, а он не хотел ругаться — ни сейчас, ни когда-либо позже.

— Мне очень жаль, что так случилось с тобой, — сказал он наконец, внутренне досадуя на шаблонность этой фразы. Как унять чужую боль, если ты даже толком не можешь постичь ее глубины?

— Только не надо вот этого, — раздраженно ответил Кроули, засовывая руки в карманы и переступая с ноги на ногу, будто хотел уйти, но силой удерживал себя на месте. — Забирай свою жалость обратно и распыли на кого-нибудь другого, хотя бы на эти дурацкие фикусы! Не ты ли любишь напоминать мне о том, что я когда-то был ангелом? Так, будто я могу все исправить и стать по щелчку пальцев не собой, а кем-то другим!

Вот теперь он не выдержал и резко повернулся, чтобы вернуться в комнату.

— Кроули, стой, — Азирафэль жестом остановил его и подступил на шаг ближе, сердце в груди сделало какой-то невообразимый по всем законам работы человеческого тела кульбит. Все в этот миг стало вдруг неважным — и неудавшийся апокалипсис, и нависшая над ними угроза, и дрожащие в своих кадках фикусы — они с Кроули словно оказались вдвоем во всей вселенной, и Азирафэль знал, чувствовал, что должен не дать ему уйти, чтобы они оба не остались в полном одиночестве.

— Что еще ты хочешь узнать? — спросил Кроули утомленно. Его вспышка злости угасла так же быстро, как и разгорелась, теперь демон казался просто бесконечно уставшим.

— Я могу говорить только за себя и не знаю, насколько тебе важно мое мнение, — произнес Азирафэль, преодолевая еще полшага, разделявшие их. Теперь они стояли совсем близко и можно было протянуть руку, чтобы снять с Кроули темные очки. Азирафэль никогда раньше так не делал и не представлял, позволит ли демон подобный жест, или же возмутится, отступит назад — но Кроули замер, кажется, даже не дышал, глядя на него с некоторой терпеливой обреченностью, будто ожидал услышать что-то заведомо плохое.

— Я весь внимание, ангел, — пробормотал он, не двигаясь с места и не моргая.

— Я ни в коем случае не хочу, чтобы ты менялся и становился кем-то другим, — начал Азирафэль, не отрывая взгляда от его желтых глаз, и, за неимением лучших вариантов, положил очки к себе в карман. Ему хотелось сказать, что Кроули, может, и не такой, как надо по меркам Ада или Рая, но идеальный лично для него, а еще — что лучшая мотивация это не страх, а всегда любовь. Было еще очень-очень много важных вещей, слишком много для одного раза, для одной фразы, для того, чтобы Кроули поверил ему, понял его мысль. И тогда Азирафэль совершил самую немыслимую, нелогичную и странную вещь, на которую только мог решиться — подался вперед и мягко прижался своими губами к губам Кроули.

Всего на несколько мгновений — волнующих до головокружения, до ярких вспышек под опущенными веками. И безусловно важных, одних из самых важных мгновений за все время его существования. Азирафэль не мог предугадать реакцию Кроули, но надеялся, что тот поймет, почувствует хотя бы толику того, что ангел хотел выразить, передать, объяснить.

Когда он отстранился, Кроули несколько раз очень медленно моргнул, а затем уставился на него с выражением крайнего изумления на лице. Он часто реагировал подобным образом на какие-то фразы или действия Азирафэля, и тому откровенно нравилось это, доставляло особое удовольствие удивлять Кроули, ловить на себе его пораженный, искрящийся интересом взгляд. Азирафэль не делал ничего специально, просто так получалось само собой: пара случайно оброненных фраз могла вызвать у Кроули реакцию, от которой в груди Азирафэля становилось тепло и щекотно, будто бы он сотворил что-то невероятно хорошее. Сейчас, судя по удивленно приподнятым бровям Кроули, ангелу удалось превзойти самого себя.

— Я ведь тебе даже не нравлюсь, — хрипло сказал Кроули. Его тон не был обиженным, скорее это было похоже на неловкую попытку пошутить, но Азирафэль все равно почувствовал легкий укол совести за ту оброненную в пылу ссоры фразу.

— Это слово действительно не передает всей сути моего к тебе отношения, — сказал Азирафэль, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы голос не срывался от обуревающих его эмоций. — Я люблю тебя.

Кроули еще несколько раз медленно моргнул, открыл рот, явно собираясь что-то ответить, а затем закрыл. В помещении воцарилась тишина, даже фикусы перестали дрожать и шуршать своими большими листьями.

— Мне нужно было тебе сказать, — торопливо продолжил Азирафэль, чувствуя, как пылают щеки и не хватает воздуха, чтобы вдохнуть как следует. — Потому что вдруг такой возможности больше не представится. Когда ты вроде как вечен, то концепция конечности всего сущего кажется далекой, не имеющей к тебе никакого отношения, но сегодня…

— Ангел, — осторожно сказал Кроули, глядя на него внимательно и серьезно.

— Сегодня я понял, что все может закончиться и для нас с тобой тоже, — продолжил Азирафэль с отчаянной решимостью. — Раз — и не было никаких ангела и демона. Мы могли погибнуть в попытке спасти мир, а ты бы до самого конца думал, что даже не нравишься мне, тогда как все совсем, совсем иначе.

— Азирафэль, — настойчиво сказал Кроули, но его было уже не остановить.

— И тебе вовсе не обязательно это как-то комментировать, — Азирафэль был непреклонен в решении договорить то, что собрался, до конца, даже если мир снова начнет рушиться. — Я и так знаю, что ты… Хорошо ко мне относишься.

— Нет, ангел, — покачал головой Кроули, подступая ближе: так, что теперь они стояли практически соприкасаясь носами. — Не думаю, что ты действительно понимаешь…

Азирафэль не успел хоть как-то осмыслить сказанное и тем более возразить, потому что в следующий миг Кроули обхватил его лицо ладонями и поцеловал — настойчиво и жарко. Это было одновременно и послание, и признание, такое откровенное в каждом движении и прикосновении, что не среагировать на него было невозможно.

Ангелы могли чувствовать проявления любви, практически осязать скрытые от других чувства — такими они были созданы. Любовь Всевышней ко всему сущему ощущалась постоянно и неизменно, словно тепло летнего дня. Человеческие проявления любви можно было почувствовать на определенном расстоянии, приблизившись, прислушавшись к ощущениям: это могла быть любовь матери к ребенку, нежность первого, робкого чувства, неистовый ураган эмоций недавно воссоединившейся пары, любовь к местам и даже предметам. Все это казалось Азирафэлю прекрасным (и было одной из причин, почему ему так нравилось на Земле). Но ничто из этого не могло сравниться по силе ощущений с тем, когда любовь направлена лично на тебя — здесь и сейчас — наполняя, будоража, заставляя трепетать от восторга. Азирафэль ощущал ее всем своим естеством, практически оглушенный теми чувствами, которые раньше скрывал от него Кроули и которыми сейчас так свободно делился.

Ангел тихо охнул в поцелуй и обхватил Кроули за талию: не столько для того, чтобы притянуть к себе еще ближе, сколько для того, чтобы не упасть, поскольку колени предательски слабели. Впрочем, Кроули был вовсе не против — скользнул горячей ладонью по шее, затылку Азирафэля, углубляя поцелуй, прижимаясь теснее. Мир замер и затаил дыхание, далекие звезды в далеких галактиках, названия которых так хорошо помнил Кроули, тоже остановились для Азирафэля, который тонул, растворялся в происходящем.

Он чувствовал Кроули как никогда ярко, его жаркую, темную энергию — черное и золотое — она тянулась к ангелу, окутывала, но не обжигала, и он всей своей сущностью — белым с голубым — тянулся навстречу, прикасался бережно, млея от такой близости, какую раньше себе не позволял.

Кроули отстранился первый — медленно, плавно, будто боялся испортить момент одним неосторожным движением.

— Теперь ты знаешь, — в его интонациях сейчас отчетливо слышалось шипение, и Азирафэлю эта особенность всегда казалась очаровательной.

— Но как ты смог?.. Почему я ничего раньше не… — только и смог сказать он, переводя дыхание и теряя мысль под пристальным взглядом теперь уже полностью золотых глаз: как в первый день их знакомства.

— Я же демон, меня нельзя прочитать так легко, как человека, — напомнил Кроули не без самодовольства и улыбнулся. Его ладони лежали на груди Азирафэля, и тот ощущал их приятное тепло даже через несколько слоев одежды.

— Что ж, теперь я уверен, что у нас все получится, — бросив быстрый взгляд на губы Кроули, сказал Азирафэль, а затем на всякий случай уточнил: — С обменом, я имею в виду.

— О, непременно, — кивнул Кроули, отходя на шаг назад, и смерил его оценивающим взглядом.

— Что ты делаешь? — не понял Азирафэль.

— Прикидываю, будет ли мне удобно во всем этом ходить, — пробормотал тот.

— Конечно, какие вообще могут быть сомнения, — ответил Азирафэль, пригладив отвороты плаща и расправив плечи. — Я же не спрашиваю, как ты в принципе способен передвигаться в настолько узких брюках.

— Вот попробуешь и узнаешь, — широко улыбнулся Кроули и направился обратно в кабинет. — Пойдем отсюда, а то эти фикусы и так уже слишком много знают.

— Но что ты делаешь с неугодными на самом деле? — ступая вслед за ним, поинтересовался Азирафэль.

— Расскажу тебе в другой раз. Может быть, — пообещал Кроули, жестом придвигая ближе стоящее в углу кресло и останавливая напротив первого. — Садись.

— Думаешь, это нужно? — Азирафэль обошел кресло и сел. Кроули устроился напротив, теперь их колени слегка соприкасались.

— Мало ли, вдруг ты в обморок упадешь, — пожал плечами он и приглашающе протянул ему обе ладони.

— Не собирался я падать в обморок, с чего бы вдруг, — запротестовал Азирафэль и взял Кроули за руки.

— Ладно, или я упаду, — согласился тот. — Мы же раньше такого не делали и не знаем, какие могут быть последствия.

— Никто раньше не делал, — уточнил Азирафэль, ненадолго сжав его пальцы своими, а затем выдохнул. — Готов?

— Да. А ты?

Азирафэль решительно кивнул и закрыл глаза, чтобы было проще сосредоточиться. Впрочем, это особо и не понадобилось: сейчас его энергия сама тянулась к Кроули, плавно текла сквозь их соединенные ладони, отчего кожу слегка покалывало. Понадобилось лишь крохотное усилие, чтобы направить поток в нужное русло, передать не только внешние черты, но и слепок собственной ауры, по которой его узнавали как ангела Азирафэля. Он ощутил со стороны Кроули ответное движение энергии, которая на мгновение омыла его жаркой волной. А потом все вмиг закончилось, и Азирафэль понял — у них получилось. Он больше не был собой в привычном понимании этого слова.

Ангел был готов к тому, что произошло, но увидеть свое тело со стороны оказалось весьма необычно. Особенно с учетом того, что теперь им управлял Кроули, который с пристальным любопытством глядел на Азирафэля в ответ — так, будто видел впервые.

— Как поживает твоя благодать и эфирность? — спросил демон, так и не решаясь пошевелиться.

— Кажется, она в порядке, — прислушавшись к ощущениям, сказал Азирафэль. Голос Кроули, звучащий в собственной голове, тоже казался странным, но ангел решил, что быстро привыкнет. В конце концов, он сегодня уже путешествовал в чужом теле, которое к тому же пришлось делить на двоих. Как оказалось, полезный был опыт. — А твоя демоническая сущность?

— Да что ей сделается, — хмыкнул Кроули, который теперь деловито ощупывал себя, словно проверяя, все ли на месте. — Просто немного непривычно.

— Да, у меня схожие впечатления, — сказал Азирафэль, пошевелив руками и с интересом их разглядывая: красивые, длинные пальцы, часы на запястье, рукава модного черного пиджака. Было необычно смотреть на них с этого ракурса.

— Тебе там удобно? — поинтересовался он у демона, который медленно поднялся и сделал несколько шагов с такой осторожностью, словно боялся что-то ненароком себе повредить.

— Я бы даже сказал, что довольно комфортно, — подумав, ответил Кроули, а затем обернулся и попытался улыбнуться.

— Думал, у тебя уже есть опыт в таких вещах, — сказал Азирафэль и тоже встал, распрямляя плечи. Впечатление было такое, будто он надел чужой костюм, но дискомфорта это не доставляло.

— Ты о чем? — тот нахмурился, замерев посреди комнаты. Ангелу показалось, что сейчас он чувствует и воспринимает Кроули немного по-другому, в его общем образе проявилось нечто новое, ранее скрытое от глаз. То, что тот довольно успешно скрывал за привычным обликом довольно долгое время. Но что?

— Ну, знаешь, демоны ведь испокон веков вселялись в людей, — сказал Азирафэль, пытаясь понять, что именно привлекает его внимание и тут же ускользает из поля зрения. — То есть ангелы тоже так могут, но у нас это почему-то не принято.

— Зачем бы оно мне было нужно, — проворчал Кроули. — Мне и в своем теле хлопот хватало. К тому же Люцифер в результате запретил вселяться в людей, уже не помню, почему. Кажется, я как раз проспал этот период.

Азирафэль обошел кресло по кругу, а затем приблизился к Кроули, останавливаясь в паре шагов от него. Странно, но почему-то в этом теле он чувствовал себя более свободно, чем в своем, и вся эта затея с обменом даже показалась ангелу увлекательной. Если людям так нравилось перевоплощаться, что они превратили это в искусство, почему бы и ему не попытаться получить удовольствие от процесса?

— Кажется, я теперь понимаю, почему ты так ходишь, — заметил Азирафэль, пытаясь засунуть руки в карманы и скопировать обычную позу Кроули.

— Как это — так? — непонимающе поинтересовался демон, внимательно наблюдая за его попытками.

— Ой, прекрати! Ты понял, о чем я, — сказал Азирафэль, наконец справившись с тем, чтобы втиснуть ладони в карманы, а затем легко качнулся с пятки на носок. — В этом теле по-другому просто невозможно, оно очень… подвижное.

— О, поверь, оно вообще на многое способно, — улыбнулся Кроули и часто-часто захлопал ресницами. — Конечно же, я имею в виду танцы.

— Это ты сейчас меня изображаешь, да? — поинтересовался ангел с некоторым удивлением. Сам Кроули уж точно не вел себя подобным образом.

— Что за странный вопрос? Не Гавриила же. Тебя, конечно, — подтвердил тот с невероятно довольным видом. Было похоже, что его тоже забавляет происходящее.

— Вот как? — Азирафэль подавил желание смущенно отвести взгляд, будто получил самый невероятный комплимент в своей жизни. — Что ж, должен признать, это выглядит довольно мило.

— Полностью с тобой согласен, — сказал Кроули таким тоном, будто только что выиграл у него в каком-то давнем споре.

В ответ Азирафэль приподнял одну бровь — так, как часто это делал демон во время их общения. Наверное, получилось неплохо, поскольку Кроули удовлетворенно хмыкнул и подошел ближе.

— Кажется, у тебя неплохо получается быть мной, — отметил он, достав из кармана плаща темные очки. — Но есть один нюанс… У тебя слишком восторженный взгляд.

— Будто у тебя такого не бывает, — возразил Азирафэль неуверенно и задумался: что-то важное про взгляд крутилось на краю сознания, но он никак не мог ухватиться за эту мысль.

— Ты весь светишься, — сказал Кроули, надевая на него очки. — Не в буквальном смысле, конечно, да и вряд ли кого-то будут интересовать такие детали, но…

— Так я выгляжу более демонически?

— Так ты выглядишь максимально раздражающе для всех представителей Ада. Они так и не оценили мой стиль.

— Если хочешь знать, то мне он даже нравится, — заметил Азирафэль.

— Да ладно, — небрежно бросил Кроули, хотя ангел подозревал, что ему все же приятно это слышать. Он даже хотел еще что-то добавить, но неоформленная мысль наконец дала себя поймать и приобрела четкость, сбив его с настроя. Дело оказалось во взгляде Кроули, который раньше было сложно уловить и прочитать: словно пытаешься рассмотреть рыбу в мутной воде и остается лишь по смутным очертаниям догадываться, где она находится. Теперь же перед Азирафэлем был прозрачный ручей, в котором виднелись даже мелкие камешки, лежащие на дне, и во взгляде Кроули стал заметен оттенок давней печали. Как у того, кто очень долгое время жил с затаенной, не проходящей тоской на сердце, с крохотным осколком, поблескивающим в самой глубине. Это почему-то настолько поразило Азирафэля, что он совсем забыл, что хотел сказать, и совершенно растерялся.

— Отомри, — Кроули помахал ладонью перед его лицом. — Привыкнуть не так уж и сложно, а твоему ангельскому обзору они не должны мешать.

— Ах, ты об этом, — спохватился ангел, вынимая руки из карманов и касаясь кончиками пальцев дужек очков. — Я просто задумался. Нам ведь теперь придется разделиться, да?

— Ну, мне действительно неплохо было бы сходить и посмотреть, как там поживают руины книжного, — ответил Кроули, поправляя бабочку. — Ведь ты бы так и сделал.

При очередном упоминании того, что случилось с его магазином, его домом, его коллекцией книг, в груди Азирафэля неприятно кольнуло.

— Если там хоть что-то уцелело… — начал он.

— Сделаю, что смогу, — пообещал Кроули. — Но ты же знаешь, бумага очень хорошо горит, так что на многое не рассчитывай.

— Наверное, глупо так привязываться к вещам, — вздохнул Азирафэль.

— Вовсе нет, — сказал Кроули. — Мне кажется, это очень… По-человечески? Это не так уж и плохо.

Азирафэль кивнул и улыбнулся. Многие события сегодня произошли (а некоторые, к счастью, нет) именно потому, что оба они оказались слишком привязаны к этому миру — вещам, людям и даже друг к другу. Возможно, это было и глупо, но одновременно с этим очень правильно.

Перед тем как Кроули ушел, они несколько раз в деталях обсудили план, который в целом был не слишком сложным: играть свою роль и не сопротивляться. Конечно, если обстоятельства сложатся так, как они предположили — во всем остальном Азирафэль предпочел положиться на волю Всевышней, которой, в силу своей ангельской природы, безусловно доверял.

В ближайшие же пару часов ему предстояло ждать возможных новостей, а затем, если ничего не случится, встретиться с Кроули на их любимом месте — в парке.  
Поскольку делать было все равно нечего, Азирафэль решил посмотреть на квартиру целиком — он не только удовлетворял любопытство, но и хотел окончательно свыкнуться с новой ролью, новым телом и ощущением себя в пространстве.

Помещение было действительно огромным, отчего казалось еще более нежилым. Здесь была и идеально чистая кухня с кучей какой-то техники со сверкающими, словно на витрине магазина, поверхностями. И спальня с впечатляющих размеров кроватью — идеально застеленной, конечно, что вовсе не помешало Азирафэлю полежать поверх покрывала, раскинув руки. Кроули ведь говорил, что ему нравится спать, так что кровать он наверняка использовал: во всяком случае, она была комфортной, насколько можно было судить по первому впечатлению. Интересно, демон сворачивался под одеялом, укрывшись с головой? Свободно раскидывался поперек кровати, развернув свои черные крылья? Азирафэль закрыл глаза, провел ладонями по мягкой ткани и прислушался к ощущениям: среди прочих на первое место вышло совершенно новое и до этого момента совершенно неочевидное. Он чувствовал Кроули. Конечно, Азирафэль и раньше мог узнать его с близкого расстояния, отличить в толпе по уникальному отпечатку ауры, но сейчас этому вовсе не мешало разделяющее их пространство. Демон светился яркой точкой, словно маяк в темноте, и, постаравшись, Азирафэль даже мог предположить, как далеко тот находится. Такое преимущество от обмена телами оказалось весьма кстати — то, что теперь можно быть в курсе, все ли в порядке с Кроули, успокаивало.

Следующая комната на его пути оказалась ванной со всеми необходимыми в ней предметами и огромным зеркалом на стене. Подойдя к нему поближе, он с интересом уставился на свое отражение, точнее свое новое отражение, которое выглядело точь-в-точь как Кроули. Азирафэль даже снял очки и несколько раз моргнул — картинка не поменялась, из зеркала на него смотрели желтые глаза демона. Удовлетворенно улыбнувшись себе и пригладив слегка растрепанные волосы, Азирафэль надел очки обратно и двинулся дальше.

Ему удалось обнаружить в квартире даже гостевую спальню (еще более стерильную, чем остальные комнаты) и что-то вроде зала для деловых переговоров с проектором и доской, на которой рисуют маркерами. Одна из дверей оказалась заперта, и Азирафэль, поняв намек, не стал туда заглядывать, хотя и мог это сделать. Вместо этого он отыскал в одном из кухонных шкафов пульверизатор (которых у Кроули оказалась целая коллекция) и, наполнив его водой, отправился к фикусам.

Растения вовсе не требовали немедленного ухода, просто Азирафэлю захотелось чем-то занять руки. Он неторопливо опрыскивал зеленые листья, стараясь не делать резких движений и не пугать и без того нервных подопечных Кроули. Те в ответ терпеливо принимали проявления заботы и на всякий случай не шевелились.

— Не думаю, что он со зла, — вздохнул Азирафэль, опуская опрыскиватель и чувствуя, как частички влаги прохладно оседают на коже. — Просто ему все еще больно.

Конечно, он не думал, что растения его поймут, скорее размышлял вслух, как привык делать, оставаясь один в книжном. Углубившись в свои мысли, Азирафэль не сразу понял, что произошло: мягкая, но мощная волна энергии возникла практически из ниоткуда и, в буквальном смысле пошатнув его равновесие, так же быстро исчезла. От неожиданности он выпустил пульверизатор из рук и еще пару минут приходил в себя, пытаясь понять, что это было. Произошедшее касалось не только его самого и даже не только места, где он находился — преобразилась сама реальность, весь мир вокруг, в одно мгновение откатившись до состояния, в котором он был вчера. До начала Апокалипсиса.

На столе в кабинете зазвонил телефон, заставив Азирафэля вздрогнуть и обернуться на звук так медленно, будто неосторожные действия могли привести ко взрыву. Пока он сделал пару шагов в сторону стола, в телефоне включился автоответчик, велев «делать это стильно».

— Да прими же звонок! Это я, — произнес звонящий голосом самого Азирафэля.

— Энтони Джей Кроули слушает, — как можно более официально сказал ангел, быстро преодолев расстояние до телефона и сняв трубку.

— Да неужели, — усмехнулся на том конце Кроули. — Скажи, ты ведь тоже это почувствовал?

— Сложно было не заметить.

— Повезло, что наш несостоявшийся антихрист вырос таким человечным.

— Он еще не вырос, но сейчас принял довольно мудрое решение, учитывая его юный возраст, — отметил Азирафэль, который совершенно не представлял, что мальчик будет дальше делать с оставшейся у него силой. — Как думаешь, если все вернулось в то состояние, в котором было вчера, то магазин…

— Возможно, что цел, — предположил Кроули. — Я в паре кварталов от него и скоро смогу узнать точно. В связи с этим у меня просьба.

— Внимательно тебя слушаю.

— Будешь спускаться, проверь, не припаркована ли внизу моя машина. Просто на всякий случай.

— Пренепременнейше, — улыбнулся Азирафэль. Адам Янг решил исправить последствия так и не состоявшегося конца света, и это обнадеживало. Реальность вернулась в свое привычное состояние, и ангелу хотелось верить, что дальше все будет если и не совсем привычно, то уж точно ничуть не хуже.

***  
Чего уж точно Азирафэль не ожидал, так это того, что ситуация окажется и жуткой, и забавной в совершенно равной степени. Будь демон на своем месте — в аду, на возмутительно нечестном судебном процессе — все закончилось бы трагично. Но с Кроули, к счастью, все было в порядке: ангел ощущал это очень четко, а потому не только расслабился, но и вошел в раж, играя отведенную ему роль.

Он делал вид, что тянет время, и нарочито медленно раздевался перед погружением в ванну со святой водой: недоуменные и раздраженные выражения лиц демонов, наблюдавших за процессом, определенно того стоили. Кроули любил эффектные жесты, и Азирафэль остался доволен произведенным впечатлением, а еще действительно был рад не испортить его пиджак. Впрочем, венцом своего выступления ангел счел просьбу дать ему резиновую уточку и сотворить полотенце. Он решил, что обязательно должен рассказать об этом Кроули — в последнее время он многие события оценивал с этой точки зрения. Так, словно подобным образом демон становился причастен практически ко всему происходящему в жизни Азирафэля.

Предсказание Агнессы, как обычно, оказалось весьма точным и аккуратным — они с Кроули были в порядке, чудом избежав незавидной участи и весьма несправедливой по мнению Азирафэля расправы. Возможно, это значило, что им еще оставалось место в задумках Всевышней, но планы ее были, как всегда, непостижимы — не стоило и пытаться разгадать. Так что Азирафэль решил сосредоточиться на текущих делах: как минимум, вернуть их с Кроули на положенные места, а дальше действовать по ситуации и, по возможности, делать это вместе. У них это, кажется, неплохо получалось, хотя некоторые вопросы с доверием определенно требовали доработки.

***  
Обратный обмен прошел так легко и просто, словно они с Кроули практиковали это десятки раз, ангелу даже не пришлось закрывать глаза: просто мир на миг стал размытым, а потом обрел четкость и вернулся на место. Снова стать собой оказалось хорошо: Азирафэль успел соскучиться по ощущению собственного тела — пусть оно не было идеальным по человеческим меркам, но ангелу нравилось, он чувствовал себя в полнейшей гармонии с собственной физической оболочкой. После всех странных метаморфоз все наконец стало как обычно, с ангелом осталось лишь новое, будоражащее чувство свободы. Словно раньше он дышал вполсилы и лишь сейчас научился делать это как положено, ведь теперь не было смысла скрываться или бояться, он однозначно выбрал свой путь. Землю, где и дальше собирался выполнять свою ангельскую работу, и Кроули, без которого все это не имело бы никакого смысла.

На вкус свобода была легкой и пьянящей, как пузырьки шампанского — возможно, потому еще по дороге в Ритц Азирафэль чувствовал себя немного захмелевшим. Они с Кроули неторопливо обменивались впечатлениями и смеялись — слегка нервно, но с явным облегчением.

Уже на месте, сделав заказ, Азирафэль решил прояснить один важный момент, который всю дорогу не давал ему покоя.

— У нас ведь сейчас свидание, правда? — спросил он у Кроули осторожно.

— Свидание? О да, это оно, — тон демона был небрежным, но Азирафэль знал, что тот взволнован. Он не ощущал демона так же четко, как во время обмена, но давно научился улавливать оттенки его настроения. — Думаю, теперь мы можем называть наши встречи тем, чем они и являются по сути.

— Ах, вот оно что, — довольно кивнул ангел.

— В смысле, что это не накладывает на нас какие-то дополнительные обязательства, — голос Кроули теперь звучал немного напряженно, да и фраза была похожа скорее на вопрос, чем на утверждение.

— Мой дорогой, я не против каких-то взаимных обязательств, — Азирафэль накрыл его лежащую на столе ладонь своей. — По обоюдному согласию, конечно. Только скажи.

— Ладно, — кивнул Кроули, заметно расслабляясь. — Я приму это во внимание.  
Вечер действительно прошел как обычно, за исключением довольно частых и будто бы ненамеренных соприкосновений коленями под столом. Раньше они — по негласным правилам и, вполне вероятно, по схожим причинам — нечасто дотрагивались друг до друга без особого на то повода (возможно, причина прижать Азирафэля к стене в бывшем монастыре сатанисток была не очень весомой, но ангел и не думал оспаривать ее логичность или обоснованность. Не тогда, когда Кроули буквально впечатался в него своим телом). Во всех остальных случаях между ними всегда оставался миллиметр вежливости, крохотное расстояние, которое никто не решался преодолеть.

Теперь невидимая стена, казалось, истаяла, рассыпалась, и Азирафэль откровенно наслаждался томительным волнением, охватывающим его, стоило лишь слегка наклониться во время разговора и почти случайно задеть колено Кроули своим. Тем более что тот не отстранялся, а спустя некоторое время проделывал то же самое, вызывая у ангела легкое смущение и улыбку. Азирафэль был уверен, что давно так много не улыбался, как в этот вечер. Он совсем потерял счет времени, да и не пытался за ним следить: в итоге они вышли из заведения, когда на Лондон уже опустились сумерки. Было тепло и немного ветрено, в небе клубились темно-сизые облака, а воздух пах, как перед дождем.

— Я бы хотел пригласить тебя зайти ко мне, хотя не уверен, остался ли в подсобке алкоголь, который был там до вчерашнего дня, — начал Азирафэль, не сводя взгляда со смотрящего в небо Кроули. — Но ты, наверное, захочешь проверить, как поживает твоя машина?  
— Брось, я в курсе, как она выглядит, — демон перевел взгляд на него и, материализовав в руке большой черный зонт, раскрыл над их головами, словно крылья. В следующее мгновение начался дождь и крупные капли застучали по темной, туго натянутой ткани. — И алкоголь на месте, я проверял.

— Тогда пойдем быстрее, пока нас не смыло отсюда, — сказал Азирафэль, совершенно не скрывая искренней радости.

Он помнил их первую встречу под самым первым в мире дождем и непонятное, новое ощущение, щекочущее и распирающее грудь — именно это он испытал, когда увидел Кроули, и, по правде говоря, немного испугался собственной реакции.

Воспоминания были такими яркими и четкими, словно все произошло вчера, хотя на самом деле прошло очень, очень много времени, и большую его часть Азирафэль разбирался со своими чувствами, успев по нескольку раз и осознать, и принять их, и уйти в полное отрицание. Какое-то время он даже ужасно злился на Кроули, будто тот был виноват в том, что вообще существует.

В последние десятилетия Азирафэль настолько примирился с ситуацией, что даже готов был оттолкнуть Кроули, отпустить на Альфу Центавра и больше никогда не видеть, лишь бы знать, что с демоном все хорошо и им обоим не придется сойтись на поле битвы, если Апокалипсис действительно настанет.

Теперь же он мог взять Кроули под руку и отправиться гулять по лондонским улицам, не испытывая страха быть раскрытым. Он всего лишь немного волновался — в конце концов, это ведь было их первое свидание.

А еще шел дождь — совсем как тогда — совершенно обычный, никаких рыб и кальмаров с неба. Азирафэль пребывал по этому поводу в полнейшем восторге.

***

На первый взгляд книжный магазин выглядел так, как и раньше, но Азирафэль все равно смотрел во все глаза, выискивая новшества и отличия. Впрочем, прежде он не забыл плотно притворить за собой дверь — сегодня случайных вечерних посетителей хотелось видеть еще меньше обычного.

— Сложно представить, что он действительно сгорел, — наконец сказал Азирафэль, медленно покрутившись сначала в одну, затем в другую сторону и уже успев отметить пару новых книг на тех полках, которые были видны с этого ракурса. Значит, отличия все же существовали, и стало ужасно интересно найти их все.

— Лучше не представляй, — сказал Кроули, становясь с ним рядом и неторопливо обводя взглядом пространство. — Поверь, было почти так же эффектно, как и с Бентли. Только чуть более драматично.

— Прости, не хотел заставлять тебя волноваться, — вздохнул Азирафэль, бросив на него быстрый взгляд и легко коснувшись запястья. — Думаю, мне необходимо проверить, все ли здесь в порядке.

— Развлекайся сколько угодно, — кивнул Кроули, дернув уголком рта в намеке на улыбку. — Я, думаю, вполне способен в одиночку справиться с тем, чтобы открыть нам бутылку вина. Или даже две.

— Я быстро, — пообещал Азирафэль, устремляясь вдоль полок и протягивая руку, чтобы провести пальцами по корешкам книг.

— О, не беспокойся, до следующего Апокалипсиса я абсолютно свободен! — бросил ему вслед Кроули.

И это была даже не совсем шутка, Азирафэль действительно мог слишком увлечься, когда дело касалось книг и особенно экземпляров его личной коллекции. Но провести несколько часов среди стеллажей определенно не входило в его планы на текущий вечер, так что ангел осмотрел магазин довольно бегло: он прекрасно помнил, как были расставлены книги, чтобы быстро заметить изменения. Вернувшись, он застал Кроули в расслабленной позе развалившимся на диванчике и задумчиво покачивающим в руке бокал с вином. На столе рядом с ним стояла открытая бутылка и второй наполненный бокал.

— Сколько нашел? — поинтересовался демон, оживляясь с его появлением.

— Не считая подборки на самом видном месте, пять, — признался Азирафэль, садясь напротив в свое любимое кресло. — Но я был, честно говоря, не слишком внимателен.

— Ты не выглядишь расстроенным, — Кроули с любопытством посмотрел на него поверх очков.

— С чего мне быть расстроенным? — ответил Азирафэль, взяв бокал с вином и поднося к губам. — «Бигглз летит на Марс» и «101 вещь, которую может сделать мальчик» — это первые издания, я точно помню.

— Не думал, что ты увлекаешься литературой для одиннадцатилетних мальчишек, — заметил Кроули. — По крайней мере, не замечал за тобой ничего подобного.

— Меня интересуют все книги, Кроули, — пригубив вино, довольно отозвался Азирафэль. — Так что дополнения от Адама в моей коллекции кажутся весьма любопытными. А у него все в порядке с чувством юмора, правда?

— Где-нибудь в Аду бы не оценили, — ответил Кроули и вдруг сел прямо, встревоженно глядя на ангела. — Надеюсь, у Бентли неожиданно не появится что-то вроде ракетного двигателя или светящихся разными цветами фар.

— За это не ручаюсь, — пожал плечами Азирафэль. — Внешне она выглядела как обычно: вся такая… совершенно черная машина! В твоем стиле.

— Ты меня не очень-то успокоил.

— Мы могли бы пойти проверить прямо сейчас, но там дождь.

— Не могли бы, — Кроули отставил бокал и встал, а затем принялся снимать пиджак. — Я вдруг вспомнил, что кое-что тебе обещал.

— Ты о чем? — поинтересовался Азирафэль, глядя, как тот бросает пиджак на спинку дивана и неторопливо подходит к граммофону. Выражение лица Кроули было настолько серьезным, что ангел не на шутку забеспокоился, о каком же невероятно важном обещании он мог забыть.

— Не ты ли буквально вчера говорил о том, что хочешь учиться танцевать? — напомнил Кроули, перебирая пластинки и разглядывая их так пристально, будто бы не мог сделать так, чтобы граммофон проиграл любую угодную ему мелодию.

— А, ты об этом, — выдохнул Азирафэль. — Конечно, я помню, хотя и вовсе не настаивал на том, чтобы начать так скоро.

— Мне кажется, сегодня как раз подходящий вечер для танцев, — ответил Кроули, ловко меняя пластинки в проигрывателе и опуская иглу так, чтобы она пока не касалась поверхности.

— Почему бы и нет, — согласился Азирафэль, отставляя почти полный бокал с вином и выпрямляясь. Он так и не заметил, что именно выбрал Кроули, но так было даже интереснее. — Я вполне готов к разным новшествам.

— Я бы не назвал это новшеством, — заметил демон, выходя на середину комнаты и оценивающе окидывая взглядом пространство. — Мы будем танцевать вальс! Классика. В ближайшие пару сотен лет из моды точно не выйдет, можешь не беспокоиться.

— Не знал, что ты умеешь, — прокомментировал Азирафэль, глядя на него с сомнением. — Разве тебе не нравится что-то более ритмичное? Искушающее?

— Да ладно, — фыркнул Кроули, засовывая руки в карманы и ухмыляясь. — Ты будто не помнишь, как поначалу вальс считали ужасно непристойным. Так что мне нужно было внести свой вклад в его популяризацию. Это вроде как очень по-демонски.

— Действительно, как я сразу не догадался, — закивал Азирафэль со всей возможной серьезностью. Люди были способны демонизировать совершенно невинные вещи, а Кроули этим без зазрения совести пользовался, особенно когда дело доходило до отчетности.

— Последний раз я танцевал вальс больше ста лет назад, — сказал Кроули, садясь обратно на диван и принимаясь разуваться. — Но тебе повезло, что у меня хорошая память.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — как бы между прочим поинтересовался Азирафэль, внимательно следя за его действиями.

— Мы пару раз обязательно наступим друг другу на ноги, — пояснил демон, ставя ботинки из змеиной кожи рядом с диваном и решительно поднимаясь. — А ты наверняка берег свои туфли долгие годы. Может быть, даже десятилетия.

— Оу, — улыбнулся Азирафэль, опуская взгляд на носки своей обуви. Не то чтобы он действительно смутился, но подобная внимательность со стороны Кроули (замаскированная привычно-едкой шуткой) заставляла сердце биться чаще. — Наверное, и мне стоит сделать то же самое.

— Это было бы очень гуманно с твоей стороны, — Кроули, неслышно подошедший поближе, тоже посмотрел на его обувь, а затем сказал: — Позволь тебе помочь, ангел.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он опустился на колени и принялся развязывать шнурки на ботинках Азирафэля. Что ж, вот теперь ангел и правда почувствовал себя смущенным, вдобавок ему вдруг стало очень, очень жарко, хотя объективных причин для этого не было. Плащ, который он забыл снять, пока осматривал книги, наверняка не имел к этому никакого отношения. Как, впрочем, и температура в помещении.

Судорожно придумывая, что сказать и как отреагировать, Азирафэль уставился на рыжую макушку и замер. Ни одной остроумной или хотя бы внятной фразы не приходило в голову. Кроули тем временем действовал неспешно: развязал шнурки, бережно обхватил ладонью щиколотку его правой ноги и снял ботинок. Затем проделал то же самое со вторым.

— Носки в клеточку, кто бы мог подумать, — пробормотал демон, отставив его туфли в сторону и поднял голову. — Почему я даже не удивлен?

— Я был уверен, ты и это успел заметить, когда мы поменялись, — ответил Азирафэль, улыбаясь. Очки Кроули сползли на нос, и теперь он смотрел поверх них, в глубине золотистых глаз плясали веселые искорки. Смущение Азирафэля враз истаяло, растворилось, хотя Кроули до сих пор стоял перед ним на коленях и в целом это был какой-то совсем новый, иной вид их взаимодействия.

— Ты ведь не думаешь, что я везде заглянул, — сказал демон, поднимаясь. Вместо того, чтобы поправить очки, он снял их и положил на стол. — Хотя, признаюсь, у меня было такое желание.

— Охотно верю, — ответил Азирафэль и поднялся, чтобы избавиться от плаща. Аккуратно повесив его на спинку стула, он развернулся к демону. — Ты нашел оригинальный способ удовлетворить свое любопытство. Мог бы просто спросить.

— Но так ведь намного интереснее, — Кроули отступил туда, где было больше пространства и протянул ему руку. — Готов?

— Нет, — честно признался Азирафэль. Он сделал пару шагов навстречу и обхватил рукой протянутую ладонь, а вторую медленно, даже немного торжественно опустил на плечо демона. Ангел множество раз видел, как танцуют вальс, но сам ни разу не пытался. — Считаешь, у меня получится?

— Не попробуешь, не узнаешь, — сказал Кроули, обхватив его свободной рукой за талию.

— Кстати, все забываю спросить, а почему ангелы не танцуют? Был какой-то ужасный прецедент?

— Да нет никакого прецедента, просто не танцуют и все, — подумав, ответил Азирафэль, а затем поудобнее перехватил ладонь Кроули, который, не моргая, с интересом смотрел на него в ожидании продолжения. — Это как… Зайцы не курят. Просто потому что это не приходит им в голову.

— Какая досада, что у вас лучшие хореографы в мире, — Кроули едва заметно дернул левым уголком рта: вариант улыбки для внимательных.

— Да, очень странно получается, — согласился Азирафэль и оглянулся по сторонам. — Нам вообще хватит места? И может, пора включить музыку?

— Мы просто попытаемся разучить основной шаг, — пояснил Кроули. — И пока обойдемся без музыки. Терпение, мой ангел.

— Я весь внимание, — сказал Азирафэль с готовностью. — Я даже помню что-то про три шага и два такта.

— Именно, — Кроули расправил плечи. — На счет раз тебе нужно сделать шаг левой ногой назад.

— Большой? — поинтересовался ангел, бросив взгляд вниз и прикидывая, как скоро они оба врежутся в ближайшую полку или стол.

— Обычный шаг, — ответил Кроули, пожав плечами. — Давай попробуем.

Азирафэль послушно отступил назад, мысленно произнеся тот самый «раз», в то время как демон шагнул вперед.

— И что дальше? — вроде пока все начиналось неплохо, хотя они оба и замерли в весьма неустойчивой позе.

— На два делай шаг правой в сторону, — сказал Кроули, перехватывая его рукой за талию покрепче, будто Азирафэль собирался падать.

Они оба шагнули, даже почти одновременно, и снова замерли на месте. Ангела и правда кренило куда-то в сторону, так что поддержка Кроули оказалась очень кстати.

— А теперь плавно приставляешь одну ногу к другой на счет три, — быстро сказал Кроули, демонстрируя этот маневр, Азирафэлю лишь осталось с небольшим опозданием повторить его.

— Пока мне нравится, — заверил ангел, останавливаясь. Получилось все не то чтобы идеально, но общий принцип он вроде бы понял. — Попробуем еще?

— Конечно! В этом ведь и смысл того, что мы стоим здесь без ботинок, — фыркнул Кроули.  
И они попробовали еще и еще раз, пока Азирафэль не уперся спиной в книжный стеллаж.

— Все же здесь тесновато, — смущенно сообщил ангел. Теперь они стояли совсем близко, почти соприкасаясь телами, и это было даже более волнительно, чем если бы Кроули крепко прижал его к полке с книгами.

— Просто слегка увлеклись, — немного хрипло ответил демон и приподнял одну бровь. — Ты уже готов сдаться?

— Ни в коем случае! — заверил его Азирафэль с пылом. Он вроде бы особо не сбивался и не путался, но все равно чувствовал себя неповоротливым и скованным. Впрочем, это не вызывало желания отступить, лишь усиливало интерес.

— Тогда продолжим, — Кроули не мешкая вывел его на середину комнаты, и они снова стали друг напротив друга. — Теперь вторая часть: почти то же самое, только наоборот.

— Хм, — задумчиво произнес Азирафэль, нахмурившись. — И что же мне…

— Тебе нужно идти на меня, с правой ноги, а так порядок действий тот же самый, — быстро продолжил демон. — То есть мы словно меняемся местами и теперь вперед идешь ты.

— Я попробую, — кивнул ангел, внимательно посмотрев вниз и примеряясь, как и куда ему двигаться.

— Забыл сказать кое-что важное, — заметил Кроули вкрадчиво-тихим тоном, будто собирался сообщить ему какой-то невероятный секрет, до этого времени неизвестный ни одной живой душе.

— Что же? — Азирафэль поднял взгляд и склонил голову в ожидании.

— Смотри не на ноги, а на меня, — сказал демон. — И все получится.

— Это немного нелогично, — возразил Азирафэль. — Как же я тогда смогу видеть, куда сделать шаг.

— Все в порядке, — заверил Кроули, то ли смещая руку поудобнее, то ли просто поглаживая его по боку. — Здесь как во время езды на велосипеде. Тебе же не нужно смотреть на педали, чтобы их крутить, а если таращиться на руль, то и вовсе потеряешь равновесие.

Звучало вполне убедительно, да и смотреть на Кроули было совсем не сложной задачей, ангелу нравилось это делать. Так что он выдохнул и просто кивнул в ответ.  
Как ни странно, стало действительно проще. Поначалу он сбился, сделал шаг не той ногой и не вовремя, но затем уловить ритм вроде бы получилось. Не смотреть под ноги помогало сосредоточиться на собственных ощущениях, а еще — чувствовать, как двигается демон. Стоило только сместить фокус внимания совсем немного, и процесс стал более живым, превратился из механических движений во взаимодействие.

Кроули вел его, направлял: чуть сильнее сжимая ладонь ангела, когда требовалось сделать шаг, и удерживая на месте, когда нужно было замедлиться. Он вообще оказался удивительно терпеливым учителем. Оставалось лишь подстроиться, следовать за ним, что Азирафэль и старался делать. Во всяком случае до того, как они оба уперлись в колонну — теперь уже с другой стороны их импровизированной танцевальной площадки.

— Давай попытаемся совместить первые и вторые три шага, — предложил Кроули, снова увлекая его на середину комнаты.

— То есть сначала ты идешь на меня, а потом сразу наоборот? — уточнил Азирафэль, становясь в нужную позицию и легко поглаживая демона по плечу.

— И в процессе разворачиваемся на сто восемьдесят градусов, — добавил тот. — Во всяком случае, попытаемся.

— Пока я не до конца представляю, как все это будет происходить, но готов довериться тебе, — сказал ангел.

— Вот и отлично, — констатировал Кроули и, на мгновение выпустив его руку, щелкнул пальцами. — Думаю, музыка нам не помешает.

— О, это Шопен, — радостно сказал Азирафэль, узнав мелодию. — Мне нравится твой выбор.

— Это одно из посмертных произведений. Вальс ля минор*, кажется, его еще называют «Забытый вальс», — сказал Кроули, взгляд которого ненадолго помутнел, будто он погрузился в воспоминания о чем-то далеком. — Не уверен, что под него вообще танцуют, но почему бы и нет.

— Ты был знаком с Шопеном? — зачем-то спросил Азирафэль.

— Не слишком близко. Просто в тот период у меня были дела в Париже, и мы случайно пересеклись, — неопределенно пожал плечами Кроули. — Тебе бы понравился Фредерик. Наверняка ты бы даже сказал, что он «очень милый молодой человек».

— Я был на его последнем концерте в Лондоне, — вспомнил ангел. А еще он прекрасно помнил, что в тот период они с Кроули почти не виделись и не общались. В основном из-за того, что это Азирафэль его избегал: ангела приводили в смятение собственные чувства, и видеть Кроули рядом было почти невыносимо. Тот, кажется, почувствовал его настроение и пропал из поля зрения в первой половине девятнадцатого века — вплоть до того самого разговора, когда они поссорились из-за святой воды. Вспоминать ту ситуацию сейчас было странно, будто это вовсе и не они яро бросались едкими фразами, пытаясь доказать, что не нужны друг другу.

— Оу, тебе повезло, — сказал Кроули, возвращая его в реальность. — Я знал тех, кто за такое душу бы продал.

— Наверное, Шопен теперь у ваших? В смысле, в Аду, — в свете последних событий ангел слегка терялся, как теперь называть их стороны, стоит ли вообще их делить, пускай и условно, но так было привычнее.

— Ну, обычно у известных музыкантов слишком много соблазнов в жизни, — констатировал Кроули и тут же спохватился. — И я здесь совсем ни при чем! Уж точно не в этом случае.  
— Я тебя ни в чем и не обвиняю, даже не думал, — поспешно заверил его Азирафэль. Пока они говорили, замерев посреди комнаты, мелодия кончилась, а затем началась с начала. — Кажется, мы забыли о том, что собрались танцевать.

— Тогда меньше слов, больше дела, — согласно кивнул демон.

— Что ж, давай попробуем, — Азирафэль кивнул в ответ и расправил плечи.

Он пытался считать про себя, одновременно слушать музыку и не запутаться в шагах. В целом вышло неплохо, хоть и немного сумбурно: несколько раз они сбились, наступив друг другу на ноги, потом зацепили стул, который лишь чудом не упал. Как умудриться еще и разворачиваться в процессе Азирафэль и вовсе не понимал.

— Я что-то делаю не так, — сказал он сконфуженно, резко останавливаясь и качая головой.  
— Просто попробуй сосредоточиться на движении, почувствовать его, — посоветовал Кроули, наклоняясь к самому его уху. — Я же помню, что у тебя это получалось.

— Я постараюсь, — пообещал Азирафэль, растерянно улыбаясь. Последнюю фразу демон произнес мягким, свистящим полушепотом, от которого щекам стало горячо.

— Буду для тебя считать вслух, — сказал Кроули, ободряюще сжав его пальцы в своих.

— А музыка?

— Забудь про нее пока, пусть играет фоном. Слушай меня.

И ангел слушал — голос Кроули завораживал, обволакивал, где-то далеко звучала мелодия вальса, там же осталась комната и книги. Азирафэль ориентировался на этот ритм, на тепло ладони Кроули на своей пояснице, на ощущения от мимолетных, легких соприкосновений их тел во время движения. Поначалу он совсем немного, на долю секунды не успевал за демоном, то и дело сбиваясь с шага, но постепенно их танец стал более слаженными и плавными. Теперь ангелу проще удавалось следовать за движениями Кроули, который тоже подстраивался под него: сбавлял темп и намеренно делал паузы.

Они наверняка не попадали в мелодию даже приблизительно, но совершенно точно попадали в ритм друг друга — Азирафэлю это казалось самым важным. Ему не нужно было смотреть вниз, чтобы знать, что сейчас Кроули точно сделает шаг вперед, а он сам отступит назад ровно на столько, на сколько необходимо. Словно они были связаны невидимыми нитями, благодаря которым действовали как единое целое.

Азирафэль не раз слышал, как люди сравнивают танец с полетом, но его впечатление было ровно противоположным: он как никогда четко ощущал каждый шаг, соприкосновение с полом, свое физическое тело здесь и сейчас — в этой комнате, где воздух вокруг них с Кроули сгущался и электризовался сам собой без всяких чудес. Демон, оказывается, уже давно не считал вслух, просто молча смотрел на него, изогнув губы в полуулыбке.  
Они скользили по комнате, не отрывая взгляда друг от друга, и лишь чудом избегали столкновений с колоннами и книжными стеллажами. Теперь Азирафэль очень четко слышал музыку, заполняющую пространство, льющуюся будто бы со всех сторон сразу, наполненную и печалью, и радостью в равной мере.

— Думаю, у нас неплохо получается, — сказал Кроули, когда они сделали очередной поворот. Желтые глаза демона переливались в полумраке золотыми искрами. — Для начала.

— Это удивите… — начал было Азирафэль, но прервался, споткнувшись о край ковра. Его повело вперед, так что он практически упал в объятия Кроули и замер, едва-едва соприкасаясь с его щекой своей.

— Возможно, я поспешил с выводами, — тихо усмехнулся демон, крепко обхвативший его за талию обеими руками.

— Вовсе нет, это было волшебно, — теперь они прижимались друг к другу так тесно, что Азирафэль чувствовал, как часто вздымается грудь Кроули. Вальс все еще звучал: на финальных, завершающих нотах. Было немного досадно, что танец так резко прервался, но отстраняться, разрывать объятие вовсе не хотелось. Вместо этого Азирафэль осторожно положил подбородок Кроули на плечо и закрыл глаза.

— Я вовсе не падаю, — прошептал он, проводя ладонью по спине Кроули.

— Я знаю, ангел, — сказал тот в ответ, прижимаясь щекой к его виску. — Просто держу тебя на всякий случай.

Азирафэль тихо выдохнул и уткнулся ему в шею, почти касаясь кожи губами. Он почувствовал, как Кроули едва ощутимо вздрогнул, и эта дрожь мгновенно передалась ангелу. Словно они все еще танцевали, чутко реагируя на движения друг друга.  
Словно они танцевали все время. Долгие шесть тысяч лет неумолимо и осторожно сближались, чтобы сейчас оказаться здесь — в этом месте и времени, держась друг за друга так крепко, что перехватывало дыхание и кружилась голова.

Чтобы больше не прятаться и быть теми, кто они есть: ангелом и демоном, которые слились в объятии и слегка покачиваются в такт давно затихшей музыке, в ритме шумящего снаружи затяжного дождя на одной из самых прекрасных планет во Вселенной.

**Author's Note:**

> *Имеется в виду Waltz No.19 in A minor  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eN5z1mu6j4M


End file.
